Nothing Will Stop Us Now
by Regal Arrow Shipper
Summary: It had started as revenge. Pure and simple revenge. But it had all changed with time. She hadn't expected to fall for him. The sweetness he showed her, though curse induced, made her feel so good. Made her feel safe and...happy. Then she'd gotten pregnant.


**A/N: Yes, I know I have a LOT (gigantic understatement) of stories that I haven't finished, but I get ideas, and I feel the need to write them. Either way, please enjoy this, and yes it will be Evil Charming. However, it will have Outlaw Queen FRIENDSHIP. I love both ships, because they are both super freakin' awesome, but I want to write simply an Evil Charming story. I'm going to make Don't Say You Love Me an Outlaw Queen story because of how many people want it to be.**

**So, an extra note: Robin and Roland have always been in Storybrooke, and Robin is Regina's best friend. Tink has also always been in Storybrooke, but her and Regina still have...things to work out. One more thing, I don't think I'm going to do the whole Snow and Emma going back to the Enchanted Forest or the Neverland or the Zelena thing...I'm just gonna slip away from the actual show mostly and go my own path with this.**

It had started as revenge. Pure and simple revenge. But it had all changed with time. She hadn't expected to fall for him. The sweetness he showed her, though curse induced, made her feel so good. Made her feel safe and...happy. Then she'd gotten pregnant. Now that little girl was their whole world. Henry was also her whole world. _He_ was her whole world. She used to be part of their worlds. Henry had hated her for a year now. The curse was broken, so David was back with Snow of course...not that she'd expected it to last after she came to town.

The only thing she had left was her daughter. Her little Emily. The only thing she had left of the man she'd fallen for. She didn't know what Robin would think of her now. She and Tink had been friends during the curse, and she had missed having the fairy as a friend, but she knew that it was over as soon as the curse broke. Everything was over. Everything except Emily's love for her.

That was all Regina could think as everything seemed to move in slow motion. She told Henry she loved him no matter what anyone said, and then she grabbed Emily, kicked out of her heels, and bolted out of the hospital room. The mayor skidded to a stop with her daughter when she saw Snow and David right as she came out of the room. She caught David's eyes with her own tear filled ones.

The man in question opened his mouth, but Regina ran again before he could say anything. She couldn't take what he had to say. Couldn't take what she knew she would have to face sooner or later. So, she went home and gathered whatever she could for her and her baby. The mayor threw everything into the trunk of her car before strapping Emily into her carseat. However, as soon as she got in, she saw the angry mob starting up the drive and locked the doors.

The townspeople swarmed around the car with all different kinds of things. Granny had her crossbow, Ruby had a bat, even Marco was wielding a weapon. The only one that wasn't was Whale, which was odd, considering the hospital was pratically overflowing with sharp things. As the people began beating on the top of the car, the hood, the trunk, pounding on the windows, Emily started crying. Regina shut her eyes tightly for a moment before crawling into the back with her.

"It's ok baby." she said gently, though her voice shook, as she unbuckled the girl and held her. Only a moment later, Ruby's bat connected with the back windshield, causing it to shatter all over the two people in the backseat. Emily started crying harder as Mother Superior, or Blue, yanked her away from her mother.

"Mommy!" the three year old screamed, tears steadily traveling down her face. Regina screamed as she was pulled from the car as well by Granny and Grumpy. They slammed her against the trunk of the car, and Whale stepped in front of her with a smirk.

"Hello your majesty." he said in a mocking tone. He then punched her in the mouth.

"You have ruined all our lives. You've taken everything. Now it's our turn." he whispered the last part in her ear before punching her in the eye. He then stepped back, and Regina braced herself right before Ruby brought the bat to her stomach.

"MOMMY!" Emily continued to scream and cry. Right before Whale was about to get to her again, David appeared at her side, punching the other man who fell to the ground. The townspeople took a step back as he gently held Regina. She now had a black eye and a busted lip.

"You're all horrible!" he yelled at them.

"Us? She murdered innocent people! She sent us all here! And all for 'revenge' on your true love!" Grumpy yelled back. David's blue eyes darkened.

"And you think the answer is to assault her in front of her three year old child?" No one had an answer to that.

"David..." Regina said. She voice came out soft, and she was half conscious. The man in question glared at all the townspeople, his eyes finally landing on Blue.

"Mommy, daddy!" Emily was still crying.

"Let her down Blue." David growled. The fairy did so without a word, and the little girl ran over to her parents. Still supporting Regina, the prince kneeled down so he could look his daughter in the eyes.

"Can you follow me so I can get mommy into the house?" he asked. Emily nodded, and David got up before picking Regina up bridal style.

"All of you, go home! Now!" he yelled before walking into Regina's house with their daughter following.


End file.
